


Betrayal

by CrossedMoon



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Betrayal, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack, M/M, Ryan is undercover, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedMoon/pseuds/CrossedMoon
Summary: (Written for the RT Writer's server secret santa)Ryan finally asked Michael out. But bad things happen when they get home.





	Betrayal

The sounds of clinking glasses and chatter surrounded Ryan, but he was only focused on the man in front of him. Michael was very concentrated on sawing into his steak. His focused demeanor, with the furrowed brows and slight frown made Ryan pat his pockets for his phone, wanting to take a picture. He cursed and pulled out a container of tissues, the only thing in his pockets. At the sound of his voice, Michael's concentration broke, and they met eyes.  
"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice tinged with concern.  
"I think I left my phone at the penthouse." He could see it, now that he was thinking about it. Carelessly left on the kitchen island. He had set it down to nervously pace before his first date with Michael. Ryan only had to hope that nothing big happened while he was gone.  
"Well, if you need anything, you could just use my phone. It's nothing to worry about." He was very wrong, but Ryan couldn't tell him why. So, he mentally shook the worry off and instead focused on his date. His beautiful, awesome date that he had just gotten the courage to ask out. He claimed that his job had kept him from asking before, and while that was true in a way, it was mostly just cowardice.  
It had all started two days ago. They had just finished a heist and all of them were in that post-successful heist high. Michael had gone to grab a drink and while he was gone, Jack sat down in front of Ryan with that "we need to talk" look in her eyes.  
"He likes you too," She had said simply. Ryan, surprised by the directness of the statement, sputtered out some random words in disbelief. Gavin then decided to pipe up, sealing the deal.  
"I bet you $100 dollars that you can't ask him out when he walks into the room."  
Ryan threw his empty can at him in response, prompting Gavin to fall off the couch and flail around for a few seconds. Michael walked in at the tail end of the fall, and stood in the threshold, laughing so hard he was hardly making noise.  
Before he could change his mind, Ryan shouted out, "Hey Michael."  
Michael looked at him, "Huh?"  
This was stupid, he was doing a very stupid thing, but it was already too late. "Do you want to go to dinner with me on Saturday?"  
Michael had enthusiastically said yes, so here he was, dressed to the nines in the fanciest restaurant in Los Santos, trying the ignore the panic that came with not having his phone nearby. They finished dinner with some small talk, joking about how annoying Gavin was and subtle planning for their next heist. Sometime during the dinner, Michael had curled his leg against Ryan's, and his heart felt like it was going to explode.  
Ryan called for the check, and after a brief fight, won the right to pay for dinner. He walked outside after paying, and sat next to Michael while they waited for the Uber that Michael had called. Michael kicked his feet up to his side and leaned against Ryan. They intertwined fingers, silent and basking in the warmth of each other.  
\--------------  
Ryan was laughing at some stupid joke Michael had made when they walked back into the penthouse. He stopped when he stepped into the dining room. Everyone else in the crew was gathered around the dining table, and the tension in the air was palpable.   
His phone was sitting in front of Geoff, and Ryan wanted to laugh again. Of course they'd discover his secret now, the only day in 8 months when he wasn't on guard. He cursed himself. His stupid crush had gotten in the way of his job and now he might never be able to talk to Michael again.   
"Guys, what's going on?" Michael asked.  
"This." Geoff said, then tapped on Ryan's phone. A voicemail started playing, from a call that he must have missed while he was out.  
"Hey James, it's Burnie. Just reminding you that I need that report by the end of the week. You've been very helpful to us so far. Thank you."  
"What the fuck is this?" Geoff asked. "Why are you on first name basis with the chief of police?"  
"I haven't told him anything real in 6 months." He blurted out.  
"So our suspicions were right? Are you on some fucking, I don't know, undercover mission to infiltrate us or some shit?"  
"Something like that." Ryan muttered.  
"What? So this is all fake? You pretending to care about us?" Michael asked.  
"No, guys, just hear me out, please."   
"Was our date a sham too?" Michael was shouting at him now.  
"Please just,"  
"No," Geoff interrupted. "We don't want to hear any bullshit excuses. Get out of this penthouse and forget that we exist."  
"But."  
"You're lucky we don't kill you. Leave before I change my mind."  
Ryan looked around at everyone, hoping to get some sympathy from one of them. His eyes landed on Jack. She shook her head, mouthing the words "get out." So he did. He ran out of the apartment and barely pushed the front door open before his vision was blinded with tears.


End file.
